utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoohey
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = himself |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 周平 |officialromajiname = shuuhei |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |YTusername = nejimagu |NNDuserpageID = 250694 |mylistID1 = 7199266 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 28785334 |mylist2info = illustration, mix |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1234957 |nicommu1info = Shoohey x Rei |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} Shoohey (周平) is an with generally a high and slightly boyish but powerful voice, as seen in his cover of "Shiwa" . He can make his voice sound very powerful and rockish, and therefore also mostly covers songs of the rock genre, also ranging into non VOCALOID and western songs. Aside from his rockish voice, he is also good at doing resonant screamo in his covers, which he often arranges within the songs. However he often needs help with the lyrics.Fairytale video His most popular cover is his Band version of "Lost One no Goukoku" with over 219K views as of August 2013. He sometimes collaborates with the producer and musician Yonakiyasya (Fade Into Color) on arrange verisons of covers, where he does the vocals, while Yonakinasya does the instrumental, Shoohey also featured in his albums. Shoohey also collaborated with some other producers on original songs and once even did a multi-cultural collaboration on an original song, "The Last To Fall" , with some YouTube singers all over the world, where he did the screams and illustration; he is also very active on YouTube, usually uploading all of his Nico Nico Douga covers onto YouTube. Shoohey released an album on January 10, 2012 with him covering VOCAROCK songs. However, it is free for download here. Shoohey is also an illustrator and mixer. Works in which he mixed or illustrated are in his second mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Funny Party in the Fog (Released on May 08, 2011) # A World Of Impulse (Fade Into Color album) (Released on June 12, 2011) # This is the breath of my last (The anniversary of your death album) (Released on June 12, 2011) # Clover (Fade Into Color album) (Released on September 04, 2011) # Ghost and your Heart (Released on December 30, 2011) # Scapegoat (Sweet Relief album) (Released on February 05, 2012) # INNOCENCE (Fade Into Color album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # The Perverted World (Rice Records album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # Social Zombie (Rice Records album) (Released on July 08, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Alesana song) (2008.11.17) # "Kuusou Rumba Rap" (Fantasy Rumba Rap) (Rap-bit song) (2009.06.05) # "A Fact Of Life" (Fact song) (2009.08.06) # "Say Goodbye" (I Killed The Prom Queen song) (2009.08.19) # "Hey John, What's Your Name Again?" (The Devil Wears Prada song) (2009.10.09) # "Sorry, You're Not A Winner" (Enter Shikari song) (2010.06.06) # "Only One" (Yellowcard song) (2010.06.16) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (The Betrayal of Sunset) (Durarara!! OP) (2010.06.24) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.07.18) # "NO, Thank You!" -Metalcore ver.- (K-ON! ED) (2010.08.26) # "HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD" (2010.09.08) # "Day of Newborn" (Original with Yonakiyasya) (2011.01.04) # "Some Like It Cold" (Hopes Die Last song) (2011.01.12) # "Leia" (2011.03.04) # "Angel Bullet" (2011.04.05) # "a tail of the wind" (2011.04.12) # "Between The Black And White" -Arrange ver.- (2011.04.19) # "WILL" (2011.05.03) # "Kaihou" (Liberation) (2011.05.08) # "Leia" -Vocal Remix ver.- (2011.05.10) # "Personacode" feat. Shoohey and MoroQ (2011.05.21) # "nothing but" (2011.06.20) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2011.06.27) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragments) (2011.07.14) # "I'm alone" feat. Shoohey and Kuroba*clover (2011.07.23) # "A Fact Of Life" (FACT song) -retake- (2011.08.06) # "Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!" -Arrange ver.- (2011.08.11) # "PINKBALL RUSHHOUR (Medley)" -Picoreamo Arrange ver.- (2011.08.31) # "Aspirin" (2011.09.18) # "A REMINISCENCE" (Original with Keinoaza, Tagui and Kouki) feat. Shoohey and (2011.10.10) # "Holography" feat. Shoohey and Tarachio (2011.10.13) # "Elephants" (Our Last Night song) (2011.10.24) # "New World" -English ver.- (2011.11.21) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Screamo ver.- feat. Shoohey and Yairi (2011.12.26) # "Ouka≠Invocation" (2012.01.20) # "The Victim" (Memphis May Fire song) (2012.01.31) # "Hito Yume Empty" () (2012.02.06) # "Revolver" (2012.02.14) # "Joker Smiles." (2012.02.23) # "Terminal" (2012.03.20) # "magenta" (2012.04.14) # "KiLLiNG ME" -Arrange ver.- (SiM song) (2012.04.22) # "cry" (2012.05.04) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" (Flash⇔Frustration) (2012.05.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.24) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptome" (Boy Girl Chameleon Symptome) (2012.05.31) # "Reon" (2012.06.07) # "You Won't Be Missed" (Like Moths To Flames song) (2012.06.17) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2012.07.12) # "magenta" -Vocal Remix ver.- (2012.07.20) (YouTube only) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (Bottom of Heart×Иavigation) (2012.08.05) # "black flag" (2012.08.12) # "If" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Overture" (Original with Caz) (2012.08.26) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.31) # "Solitary Core" (2012.09.07) # "Fairytale" (2012.09.20) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Troupe) (2012.09.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.10.08) # "Usotsuki≦Simulation" (Liar≦Simulation) (2012.10.31) # "The Last To Fall" (Original with Transhuman Cendrillon and David G. Dominguez.) feat. Shoohey, Len, Andi Kravljaca, Daniel Bernal, Alvaro Rodriguez and Mele3 (2012.11.24) # "Shiwa" (Winkle) (2012.12.28) # "Scarlet Letter" (ADESTRIA song) (2013.01.04) # "Tyrannophobia" (Original with Keinoaza and Kouki) (2013.02.01) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -Band ver.- (2013.04.30) # "Kokoronokori" (Regret) (2013.05.06) # "& Delinquents" (Woe, Is Me song) -Band ver.- (2013.07.18) # "Crimson Rain" (U.N. Owen Was Her?) -Post hardcore remix- (2013.08.01) }} Songs on SoundCloud Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages Discography |track1composer = Caz |track1arranger = |track2title = Leia |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = |track3title = WILL |track3info = -remix- |track3lyricist = SAKANA |track3composer = SAKANA |track3arranger = |track4title = New World |track4info = -remix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Caz |track4arranger = |track5title = Kaihou |track5lyricist = |track5composer = OkameP |track5arranger = |track6title = Tengaku |track6lyricist = YuuyuP |track6composer = YuuyuP |track6arranger = |track7title = Between The Black And White |track7lyricist = Aeria |track7composer = Aeria |track7arranger = |track8title = a tail of the wind |track8info = -remix- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Caz |track8arranger = |track9title = Omoide Kakera |track9lyricist = |track9composer = DevilishP |track9arranger = |track10title = nothing but |track10info = -remix- |track10lyricist = Apeji |track10composer = Apeji |track10arranger = |track11title = Angel Bullet |track11info = -remix- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Caz |track11arranger = |track12title = Aspirin |track12lyricist = |track12composer = MuryokuP |track12arranger = |track13title = One Pack DAYS |track13info = (Bonus track) |track13lyricist = Yonakiyasya |track13composer = Yonakiyasya |track13arranger = }} Gallery |Shooheyfandepicts.jpg|Shoohey as depicted by several people Illust. taken from his album }} Trivia * He lives in Osaka. * In his Mylist, he states the genre of his covers. * He uses Cubase6.5, Neumann TLM102 and Cakewalk UA25-EX.Blog Profile * He seems to be friends with AnbaTumblr conversation, who also sometimes translates the video comments into english for him.Shiwa video * His child was born on December 28, 2012. * He is married to illustrator Rei, who also illustrated some of his covers. The have a manga drawing unit called Kiuzu (キウズ).Facebook info * He is a fan of Satou Shouji and INAZUMA.HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD video * He likes Kagamine Rin.Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan video * His favorite quotation is "Okomeken" (お米券). * He can speak English. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Nico Nico Seiga * Pixiv * Tumblr * Facebook * last.fm * SoundCloud Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages